Instruyendo a Yuuri
by suki-a-yuuram
Summary: Yuuri va en una excursión a visitar la Universidad M, junto con su amigo y gran sabio Murata Ken, encontrándose con varias personas que lo harán ver su "vida amorosa" de otra forma. YuuRam Parejas de Junjou Romantica :D
1. Chapter 1

**_Instruyendo a Yuuri_**

Serie: Kyo Kara Maou y Junjou Romantica.

¿Qué pasaría si Yuuri tomará una lección de cómo ser un buen seme? ¿Qué Usami-san es su sensei? ¿Así sus hormonas que han estado dormidas por tanto tiempo, despertarán?

Pues veamos cómo le va al Maou Heika de Shin Makoku!

_Comenzamos~~_

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-"Dialogo"-

_-"Pensamientos"_

-aclaraciones- narración

Notas

(N.A: Nota de Autora)

***************Cambio de escenario.

**_Instruyendo a Yuuri_**

Era una mañana muy soleada y Yuuri se encontraba en la tierra sin nada que hacer, más que salir de excursión con sus compañeros de clase a la Universidad M, en Tokio. Aunque no sabía todo lo que le esperaba ese día.

Hace una semana Yuuri regreso de Shin Makoku y su ánimo no estaba del todo bien, ya que termino discutiendo con Wolf. Ya hacía una semana que no se atrevía a regresar, extrañando a todos, tanto a los habitantes de Shin Makoku como a su familia. ¿Qué ocurriría?

El autobús estaba a punto de partir…

-mirándolo con recelo- "Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí? Murata"

-"Shibuya no pongas esa cara, como manager del equipo de béisbol me invitaron a venir con ustedes"- menciona el chico de lentes que ya se encontraba sentado al lado del Maou con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Mmmmm"- mirando por la ventana

-"¿Qué te sucede? Se supone que deberías estar emocionado por salir a visitar una Universidad de prestigio. No por ser el Maou, vas a dejar de estudiar ¿O sí?"

-"Por supuesto que no"- suspirando un poco desanimado.

-"¿Oh tal vez tu mal humor se deba a que no has ido a Shin Makoku en una semana?"- con una sonrisa de lado.

El pelinegro no hizo más que mirarlo asombrado, no sabía como pero Murata siempre acertaba.

-"Acerté"- sonriendo- "Tranquilo, una semana se pasa volando, además tal vez con esto a Lord von Bielefeld se le olvide que está enojado contigo"

-bajando la mirada un tanto desanimado- "Si"- volteando de repente- "¡Espera!, ¡¿T-Tu como lo sabes?!"- alterándose un poco.

-"Se estuvo comentando por todos lados. Parece que su pelea se escuchó por todo el castillo. Jejeje"- soltando una pequeña risilla, pues el Maou comenzaba a sudar frio.

-"Lo que me faltaba!"- desparramándose en el asiento, totalmente desanimado.

-"Ya verás que todo se solucionará. Si haces las paces con Lord von Bielfeld seguro te perdonará. No te preocupes".- dándole ánimos mientras le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Eso espero"-mencionando en susurro, más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

Tras un largo recorrido, que estuvo lleno de juegos como el "Veo Veo" "La canción de los elefantes" y cosas por el estilo que según Yuuri ya no eran apropiados para chicos de su edad, pero que Murata cantaba alegremente; llegaron a la tan afamada Universidad Mitsuhashi.

-"Muy bien chicos, pueden visitar el área de su agrado. Pero no se les olvide estar aquí en dos horas. Buena suerte."- menciona uno de los profesores encargados.

-"¡Vamos Shibuya! ¡Vayamos a el área de Literatura!"

-"¿Literatura? ¿Hablas en serio?"- mirándolo extrañado – _"Bastante tengo con lo que me enseña Günter, como para venir a ver literatura aquí también"-_ soltando un leve suspiro.

-"¡Sí! Esta Universidad es afamada porque el área de literatura es la mejor de todo Japón, así que vayamos!"

-"Esta bien"- no con muchos ánimos.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al campus donde se impartía literatura pero al estar punto de entrar a un aula se toparon con un chico, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño un poco bajito, en la puerta.

-"¡Ah! Disculpen. Pasen"

-"¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar?"- menciona Murata un poco desconcertado.

-"¿Eh? No lo creo"- contesta de forma confusa.

-"¡Hola!"- interrumpe el pelinegro- "¿Tu estudias en esta Universidad?"

-"Si, así es. Mi nombre es Misaki"- brindándoles una amable sonrisa.

-"Ah. Mucho Gusto. Mi nombre es Yuuri"

-"Encantado"- dándose la mano, con una sonrisa cada uno.

Y mientras esa presentación ocurría el sabio estaba desconcertado viendo la escena.

_-"No sé por qué pero siento que estos dos se parecen demasiado"_

-"Y… ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ustedes todavía deben ser de instituto ¿No es así?

-"Jejeje. Sí, así es. Sólo estamos de visita"

-"Ah, ya veo. ¿Querían ver el área de literatura?"

-"Sip. Y queríamos conocer al profesor encargado de esta área"

-"¿Eh? Jejeje, no se los recomiendo. Kamijou-sensei es muy temperamental."- con una sonrisa nerviosa imaginando a su profesor lanzando objetos.

-"Ah ¿sí?"- menciona el sabio quien se unía a la conversación.

-"Así es. Cuando te encuentra distraído en su clase te lanza lo que tenga a la mano sin consideración"

-"Jejeje. Me alegra no haber entrado"- habla el Maou un tanto aliviado.

-"Bueno y porque no vamos a tomar algo y de paso les enseño la escuela. Mis clases ya terminaron así que tengo tiempo de sobra"

-"Nos encantaría"- contestan los dos alegremente

Así ambos recorrieron todo el lugar, dirigidos por Misaki, quien también estaba contento de relacionarse con otros chicos, últimamente Usami-san se había vuelto más posesivo que de costumbre y casi no tenía tiempo de pasarla con otras personas.

Desde el principio Misaki y Yuuri se entendieron mutuamente y sobre todo se familiarizaron uno con el otro sin saber siquiera, las historias y odiseas que cada uno vivía.

-"Oh, Esta Universidad es enorme. Tuviste mucha suerte en entrar aquí. Misaki"

-"Jejeje. Bueno….si, tienes razón"- _"No quiero recordar por todo lo que tuve que pasar para que me aceptaran aquí"-_ sintiendo como un aura oscura lo inundo de repente.

-"El tiempo se ha pasado muy rápido ¿No crees Shibuya? Supongo que queda poco tiempo para volv….."- mirando su reloj- los ojos del sabio se abrieron de par en par-"…¡Shibuya!"

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Murata?

\- "¡Tuvimos que regresar al autobús hace media hora!"

-"¡¿Queeeee?!"- levantándose rápidamente de su asiento- "¡Corre Murata. Tal vez todavía los podamos alcanzar!"

-"¡Sí!"- ambos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando al castaño totalmente desconcertado

-"Esper…"- _"¿Qué paso aquí?"_

En el estacionamiento de la U:

-"Ahaa. ¡Murata! Ya no hay nadie. ¡¿Cómo es posible que nos dejaran?!"

-"Ahaa, ahhaa, S-Shibuya corres demasiado r-rápido, ahaa"- alcanzando a su amigo totalmente agitado.

-"Ya sé. Le preguntaré a aquella persona. Tal vez sepa algo"

Dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente 25 años que estaba de espaldas.

-" Esto… Disculpe. No vio un autobús que estaba aquí hace unos minutos".

\- "¡No he visto nada! Es más ¿Ustedes quiénes son? No pertenecen a la Universidad"- contesto el castaño de mala gana y con el ceño fruncido.

_-"Wahh que miedo, esta persona tiene una cara de pocos amigos. No se por qué pero, su actitud me recuerda a la de Wolfram cuando esta de mal humor_" - "¿Eh?...esto… bueno yo…."

-"Ahaa. Kamijou-sensei" menciona Misaki quien llegaba corriendo- "Lo siento, ellos solo están de visita, pero ahora mismo ya nos íbamos de aquí, así que no se preocupe, yo me hare cargo de ellos."

\- "Eso espero"- atino a decir, caminando en dirección a la entrada.

-"Eso estuvo cerca"- suspirando.

-"Jejeje. Gracias Misaki"- alegrándose de ver a su nuevo amigo.

-"Los abandonaron"- pronuncio mirando alrededor.

\- "Eso es ser un profesor irresponsable. ¿Cómo pudieron dejarnos olvidados?"- hablado de forma triste, definidamente hoy no era su día.

-"Ya, ya. Tranquilo Shibuya. No se puede hacer nada. Es mejor llamar por teléfono para avisar que estamos aquí"

-"¿Por qué no van a mi casa? Está a 10 minutos de aquí y hay un teléfono para que puedan hablar"

-"¿Sería tan amable Misaki-san?" – mencionando de lo más tranquilo el sabio.

-"Claro, síganme"- dirigiéndolos hacia la salida de la escuela de forma alegre, sería la primera vez que llevaría a unos amigos a casa.

Después de una pequeña caminata, se encontraron frente a un edificio de lo más lujoso. Dejando a los dos pelinegros impactados.

-"Oye Shibuya ¿No crees que para ser un chico tan rico, no tiene necesidad de ir a una Universidad de personas normales?"

-"Si, tienes razón"- hablando en susurro

-"Vamos. Pasen"- haciéndoles un ademán hacia donde se encontraba la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento ambos pelinegros se quedaron en la entrada mientras que Misaki entraba primero, siendo atrapado en brazos por un hombre un poco más grande que él, vestido de traje y con un cigarro en su boca.

-"Misaki, llegas tarde"- sin darse cuenta de las visitas que aún estaban en la puerta.

-"Suéltame. Usami-san"- intentando zafarse, con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas- "Tenemos visitas. ¡Compórtate por favor!"

-"¿Mmmm?"- volteando a ver a los dos chicos, con algo de recelo- "¿Y ellos quiénes son?"

-"Son unos amigos que conocí hoy. Su autobús los dejo después de una visita en la Universidad y vienen a usar el teléfono para avisar donde se encuentran"

-"Mmmmm" – mirándolos de arriba abajo, aun sin soltar al castaño.

Yuuri se encontraba en shock por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Mientras Murata ofrecía una sonrisa y una reverencia a él escritor.

-"Mucho gusto. Disculpe las molestias. Sólo estaremos aquí unos minutos. ¡No queremos importunar!"

-"Pasen"- menciono el peligris, soltando al ojiverde y quitando el cigarro de su boca.

-"Sí, pasen. Les preparare algo de tomar. Pónganse cómodos"- caminando hacia la cocina.

-"Vamos Shibuya, no te quedes ahí parado"- le dice en susurro al rey, mientras le da una palmada en su espalda.

Esto hace reaccionar al pelinegro, quien entra, un poco nervioso y se sienta frente a frente de Usami-san.

-"Espera aquí. Iré a hablar por teléfono"- dirigiéndose hacia el castaño- "Disculpe Misaki-san ¿Dónde está su teléfono?

-"¡Cerca de la puerta! ¡Utilízalo cuanto quieras!"- contesta desde la cocina, mientras hacia un poco de té, alegremente.

Y así una escena un poco incomoda se forma. Usagi-san sentado en el sillón mirando detenidamente a Yuuri, quien miraba a todos lados para no encontrase con su mirada.

-"Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- menciona seriamente mientras cruza sus piernas y mete de nuevo su cigarro a la boca.

-"Y-Yuuri Shi-Shibuya"

-"Mmmmm…"- mirándolo de arriba abajo- "Te pareces un poco a Misaki"- hablándole de lo más tranquilo.

-"¿Eh?"- viéndolo extrañado con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas- "¿E-eso cree?"

-"Si. Son igual de despistados e indecisos"

-"¿Eh?"- _"Lo supo sólo con verme"-_ el pelinegro no sabía cómo actuar pues se sentía de verdad incómodo, pero al escritor le importo poco ya que siguió hablando.

-"Además de que les da miedo demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos"-

_-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo conozco de algún lado?¡ ¿A caso me espía?"- _sin poder evitar ponerse nervioso.

-"¡Estoy escuchando todo eso Usami-san! ¡Deja de molestar a Yuuri!"- reclama el castaño desde la cocina, con algo de molestia en su voz.

-"Dime ¿Tienes novia?..."- sin prestarle atención a los reclamos de Misaki.

-"Eh?"- sus mejillas de repente tomaron un tono carmín- "Bue….eto…. jejeje…."- rascándose la nuca, con nerviosismo.

-"¡No, él sólo tiene un prometido muy lindo y con un temperamento explosivo!"- grita desde donde se encontraba el sabio, sin dejar contestar a su amigo.

\- "¿Es eso cierto Yuuri?..."- hablo el ojiverde un tanto desconcertado por lo que había escuchado.

-"Jejeje"- el pelinegro no hizo más que bajar la mirada avergonzado.

-"Mmmmmm"- Ahora el escritor tenia dibujada una sonrisa de lado un tanto divertida- "¡Misaki!"

-"¿Si?"

-"Por qué no van tú y el amigo de Yuuri a comprar algo para merendar"-

-"¿Eh?"- _"¿En qué momento comenzó a llamarlo Yuuri? Bueno, parece que le agrada. Es muy raro que Usagi-san llame a alguien por su nombre como si nada. Aunque me alegra un poco, así puedo invitarlo las veces que quiera a la casa."_\- alegrándose internamente – "Está bien. Pero… está prohibido que intimides a Yuuri. ¡Oíste!"

-"¿Acaso estas celoso?"- mirándolo divertidamente

-"¡Claro que n-no! Sólo lo digo, porque me preocupa que le puedas llegar a hacer"- volteando su rostro ocultando un pequeño sonrojo ocasionado por lo dicho por el escritor.

-"No te preocupes"- mirándolo con una gran sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente- "Para mi es sólo Misaki"

-sonrojándose totalmente- "Tonto Usami-san. ¡No digas esas cosas como si nada!"

-"Pero si es la verdad"- hablándole al oído.

-"¡C-Cállate! ¡No digas más!. Vamos Ken-chan. Vayamos a traer algo"

\- "Con gusto! Nos vemos Shibuya. Enseguida regresamos"- brindándole una sonrisa cómplice, para posterior salir seguido del castaño.

_-"No me dejes aquí solo Murata"-_ se queja interiormente el Maou mientras veía como los dos chicos salen del lugar y dejan nuevamente a ambos en un ambiente de silencio.

-"¿Con qué tienes un prometido?"

\- "S…s-sí"- tensándose totalmente ante la pregunta del escritor

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"W-Wolfram"- tartamudeando

-"Umm. Apuesto que no te has confesado"

La cara del pelinegro se puso como tomate pues el peligris era muy directo.

-"¿Acerté? Ahhh…"- suspirando- "Como lo sospeche… son iguales. Y… ¿Quién fue el que propuso el compromiso?"

-"F…f-fui yo"- hablando casi en susurro.

De pronto el silencio inundo el departamento- "…..Con que tú eres el….¿Seme?... y… ni siquiera te has ¿Confesado?.

-¡¿Quéeee?!- gritando impactado mientras los colores se le subían a la cabeza.

El mayor lo miro con suficiencia mientras fumaba un nuevo cigarro- "Ya veo que no. Vamos"- sujetándolo de una muñeca y llevándolo a uno de los cuartos del apartamento junto a un estante lleno de mangas BL 2 - "No saldrás de aquí, hasta que leas esto"- señalándole los libros y saliendo del cuarto para cerrar la puerta con llave.

Después de unos minutos…..

Se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse

-"Ya estamos aquí Usagi_san"- mirando a su alrededor sin ver al pelinegro- "¿Eh? ¿Y Yuuri?"

-"¿Ah? Bienvenido. Él está encerrado en el estudio"- pronunciando totalmente quitado de la pena, mientras escribe en su laptop y toma un poco de café.

-"¿Cómo que encerrado? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!"- recriminándolo.

-"No te exaltes. Solo le estoy dando una lección"

-"¡¿Lección?! ¡¿De qué lección hablas?!"- tomándolo de la camisa y lo agita- ¡Déjate de juegos y sácalo de ahí!"

-"¡Eres muy escandaloso!"- tapándose uno de sus oídos con su mano y pretendiendo no hacerle caso- "No le he hecho nada. Sólo está leyendo uno de mis libros"

\- "Usagi_san. Dime que no son los libros que estoy pensando"

-"Los mangas BL por supuesto"- dando otro sorbo a su café, sin ninguna preocupación

El Sabio solo disfrutaba de la escena desde una esquina del apartamento con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Mientras Misaki le gritaba de sobremanera al peligris

-"Sácalo de ahí. ¡Ahora mismo!. Él es un chico de tan solo 16 años. No puede ser que le enseñes ese tipo de cosas. ¡Viejo pervertido!".

-Acercándose peligrosamente a su boca- "¿Preferirías que le enseñara practicando con él?"

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"- poniendo la bolsa que traía frente a su rostro para apartarlo- "Aléjate de mí y sácalo de inmediato"

-"No lo haré"- hablando con total prepotencia, cosa que le caracteriza a veces.

-"¡Entonces yo lo haré!"

Sentándose de nuevo frente a su laptop- "No podrás. Yo tengo la llave"- mostrándosela con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

El castaño estaba a punto de abalanzarse y golpearlo pero la sonrisa de Murata los detuvo.

-"Esta bien Misaki-san. Hay que dejarlo ahí por un rato"

-"Pero….."

-"Me puedo atrever a decir que Shibuya ama a su prometido, él es muy despistado, tanto que creo que aún no se da cuenta de lo que siente, además de que es muy cobarde e indeciso para confesarlo, Ammm supongo que esto le ayudará…. ¿Misaki-san porque no preparamos la merienda mientras sale?"

\- "Está bien"- no tan convencido dirigiéndose a la cocina

Mientras Usami escuchaba lo que decía el chico de lentes una sonrisa nostálgica dibujo su rostro. Se paró del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta donde tenía encerrado; prácticamente encarcelado a Yuuri, para abrirla y entrar en ella.

-"Mmm"- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- "Con que si los estás leyendo" – con un tono divertido.

-"Eh…. Bueno…yo…"-aventando el libro de inmediato.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que ese chico te importa más de lo que crees? ¿Tanto que te has arriesgado a leer esto?"

\- N-no es así… Wolfram es s-solo un amigo para mi…el compromiso solo fue un accidente….. yo…" - empezando a tartamudear, mientras sentía su cara arder.

-"¡Déjate de excusas tontas!"- lo interrumpe, asustando un poco al pelinegro.

-"Si él fuera sólo tu amigo, no le habrías dado tanta importancia. Además de que hubieras negado el compromiso cuando te lo pregunte. Ahora dime, ¿Serías feliz si él se fuera de tu lado? ¿Te has puesto a pensar siquiera en ello?"

El ojinegro se quedó mudo por un momento.

-"Quiero decir, por lo que sé, él debe ser un chico muy atractivo y no dudo que alguien sienta algo por él y quiera arrebatártelo. Alguien mucho mejor que tu…"

\- "¿Eh?"- en ese momento Yuuri volteo a ver a los ojos al escritor un tanto desconcertado.

-"¡Así es! mucho mejor. Porque ahora tan solo un chico o chica que sea sincero y pueda decir lo que de verdad sienta es mucho mejor que tú…un cobarde que no sabe ni siquiera decir quién es la persona más importante para él."

Las palabras del mayor se clavaron en el azabache quien no sabía que responder.

-"Mira. Yo no soy bueno con las palabras de hecho ha pasado mucho desde que he hablado tanto y solo te diré esto….. Si no estás dispuesto a dejar los prejuicios y defender tu amor por sobre todo, renuncia y déjalo. No lo sigas atando a algo que nunca podrá ser"

-"Pero yo….."

-"Si solo hubiera sido un accidente hace mucho habrías terminado con esto, por más que obligues a alguien si esa persona no quiere, nunca podrá ser, pero ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Tan solo te quejas y quejas pero no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para romperlo, ¿Por qué?..."

-"Bueno yo…."

-"Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, quiero una respuesta ¿Serías feliz si él se fuera de tu lado y nunca más lo volvieras a ver?"

\- "No"- casi en susurro, apretando sus puños, mientras su mirada observaba el suelo.

-"Muy bien. Entonces, Usami-sensei te dará unas buenas técnicas de conquista"

-"¿Eh?"- abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-"Pon mucha atención"- abriendo la puerta de golpe y saliendo del lugar seguido por el pelinegro- "¡Misaki!"- llamando al castaño

-"¿Qué pasa ahora?"- acercándose a donde estaban con su delantal puesto.

En un rápido movimiento el escritor ya tenía por la cintura al castaño y sus labios estaban a punto de unirse, creando un sonrojo en Misaki

-"Te amo Misaki"- besando su mano.

-"Wahhhhh"- el rostro del castaño se sonrojo de tope ante la acción de su amante, sin poder reaccionar.- "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo delante de los chicos?! ¡Suéltame! Tonto Usagi"- separándolo de inmediato.

-"¿Ves?, así es como se debe hacer. Tomar la iniciativa"- prendiendo un nuevo cigarro y fumándolo normalmente.

-"¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Déjate de jueguitos!"- reclama Misaki mientras Yuuri los ve con sus ojos totalmente abiertos- "L-lo siento Y-Yuuri no debiste ver esto"

-"Déjalo, lo estoy enseñando"

-"¡Le estas enseñando, mis narices! ¡Déjate de bromas, y tu Yuuri nunca te conviertas en un tipo como él, es de lo peor!"- mirando al mayor con recelo.

-"¿Por qué no le enseñamos juntos, Misaki?"- haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras y acercándose peligrosamente.

-"Ya dije que te dejaras de juegos"- empujándolo para apartarse de él.

-suspirando- "Parece que no te podré enseñar en la práctica"

-"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! Tonto Usagi"

-"Bueno tal vez…."- hace un rápido movimiento y se coloca detrás de Misaki quien estaba totalmente paralizado y depositando un tierno beso en su cuello- "Fíjate bien, Tienes que ser muy cariñoso y sobre todo tomar el control. Ahora….."- separándose del castaño

-"¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ¡Deja de hacerme parte de esto! ¡Me voy a la cocina!"- reclamándole pero con su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

-"¡Vamos!..."- dirigiéndose a Yuuri quien lo seguía en silencio y totalmente desconcertado.

Así pasaron unos minutos desde donde se podía apreciar al escritor hablar haciendo cualquier tipo de ademanes "extraños" y a Yuuri asentando con la cabeza, un poco nervioso. Hasta que el castaño los llamo y los cuatro tomaron asiento en la mesa donde comieron tranquilamente.

-"¡Ah! Todo estuvo delicioso"- habla el Maou un poco más relajado

-"Que bueno que te gusto Yuuri"- con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"Si realmente cocinas muy bien Misaki-san estoy muy lleno. Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos. Pronto irán a recogernos a la Universidad"

-"Ah, tienes razón. Murata"

-"No quieres que los acompañe"- hablo el castaño alegremente.

-"No te preocupes. Podemos irnos por nuestra cuenta"- contestando de forma cortes.

-"Si. Shibuya tiene razón, ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros"

\- "No se preocupen está bien"

En ese momento el peligris se paró de repente- "Espera aquí"

El pelinegro sólo asentó con la cabeza, quedándose intrigado al igual que los otros dos. Pasaron unos minutos cuando de repente vieron aparecer al escritor con una bolsa en sus manos.

-"Toma"- ofreciéndoselo al pelinegro quien se quedó atónito un momento.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?"- al sacar el contenido de la bolsa, se encontraban dos osos parecidos a Susuki-san aunque más pequeños, sólo que uno era de color azul y el otro negro, ambos con un moño en su cuello y dentro unas cuantas cosas más y unos tomos de mangas BL- "Jejeje. G-gracias. Usami-san"- contestando un poco nervioso.

-"El azul consérvalo y el negro dáselo a la persona que ocupara tu corazón"

-"Sí"- por fin pudo sentir empatía con el mayor, dándole una sonrisa sincera, despues de todo no era tan aterrador.

-"Bien. Ahora, váyanse"

-"Si. Gracias por todo Usami-san. Misaki"

-"No fue nada, vuelvan a visitarnos pronto"

-dándole la espalda- "Espero que la próxima vez que vengas, traigas a tu prometido para conocerlo"

-"Jejeje. Lo intentaré"- soltando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"¡Que les vaya bien! Cuídense"- levantando la mano para agitarla en forma de despedida.

Ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia y salieron del departamento.

Mientras dentro del departamento:

-"Parece que le tomaste mucho cariño a Yuuri. Usagi-san, dándole dos ositos raros de tu colección es extraño proviniendo de ti….".- con una sonrisa dulce.

-"Ese chico….."- prendiendo un nuevo cigarro- "Se parece a ti"

-"Eso ya lo habías dicho"

-"Él tiene un largo recorrido y será mejor que lo afronte junto a la persona que ama. Espero que pueda hacerlo….."

-"¿Eh?"

-"Confesar su amor..."

-"Seguro que sí, él también es muy decidido y buena persona, se merece ser feliz"- mirando a la puerta.

-"Dejémonos de eso y vamos a lo nuestro"

-"¡¿Qué?! Usagi-san, espera"- sonrojándose de repente al sentir la cercanía del mayor.

-"Te amo Misaki"- tumbándolo en el sillón.

-"Eso ya lo sé"- casi en susurro desviando su mirada, un poco avergonzado.

-"No contestes así"- besando sus labios y su cuello.

-"Yo….también… t-te amo"- aun con la mirada a un lado y casi en susurro pero eso no evito que Usami lo escuchara y sonriera para besarlo de nuevo, un beso cálido y acogedor que fue correspondido esta vez por el castaño, quien lo abrazo.

Murata y Yuuri continuaban su camino de nuevo a la Universidad.

Pero al chico de anteojos se le ocurrió una idea y al pasar frente a una tienda de arreglos florales se detuvo haciendo que Yuuri cayera provocando una pequeña cortada en su mano.

-"Pasemos ahí Shibuya….."-señalándole un puesto que estaba adornado por varios arreglos de flores diferentes en la entrada.

-"¡No te detengas de repente!"- un poco enojado, mirando su mano que tenía un poco de sangre.

-"¡Vamos, Vamos!"- entrando sin prestarle atención a su amigo.

Yuuri suspiro pesadamente y entro siendo recibido por un chico muy amable que aparentaba ser muy joven y su pelo era de un extraño color azul.

-"Bienvenidos"

-"Gracias"- menciona el chico de lentes viendo las flores de su alrededor.

-"¿Qué desean comprar…?"

El rey se acercó al mostrador donde se encontraba el peliazul.

-¿Qué tipo de flores buscan?"

-"Waaa este se ve bien, ¿No lo crees Shibuya?"- interrumpe el sabio que veía un enorme ramo de flores de varios tipos y colores.

-"Jejeje, lo siento, pero ese ramo…. Ya está apartado por mí"

-"Ohh, es una lástima"- habla Murata mientras seguía viendo las flores.

Yuuri solo le sonrió amablemente al vendedor.

-"Oh, pero si está sangrando"- dijo mientras veía la herida en su mano.

-"¿Esto? Jejeje"- riendo un poco al momento que ocultaba su mano- "No se preocupes no es nada"

-"Pero… si está sangrando. Vamos, en la bodega tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, hay que curarla antes de que se infecte"

-"Pero jejeje…"

-"No te preocupes Shibuya ve, yo me quedare viendo las flores"

-"E-Está bien"- dijo mientras seguía al mayor.

-"Pasa"- le dice al pelinegro mientras busca el botiquín- "¡Ah!, ¡Aquí está!"

El Maou tomo asiento en una silla que estaba en medio del lugar, siendo curado por el chico con sumo cuidado.

-"Disculpa, olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki"- decía mientras colocaba un curita en la mano del moreno.

-"Mucho gusto Nowaki-san. Mi nombre es Yuuri"

-"¡Ya está listo!"

-"Woo, eres muy bueno"

-"Un poco. Trabajo en un hospital y estudio para ser pediatra".

-"Oh, eso es sorprendente. Se ve que te esfuerzas mucho siendo tan joven"- mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-"Un poco"- devolviéndole una sonrisa.

-"¿Ese ramo de flores que cuidabas tanto, es para alguien especial?"- preguntaba el pelinegro con total naturalidad.

-sorprendido por lo dicho por el chico- "Si, en realidad, hoy tengo una cita con mi amante".

-"Debe ser una chica muy afortunada y linda"

-"Bueno, en realidad no lo es…..."- parándose de su lugar para dejar el botiquín y seguir hablando- "Él es mayor que yo, un poco egoísta a veces y con un gran carácter, para mi es perfecto….pero…"- haciendo una pequeña pausa- "…ciertamente también es muy lindo y se avergüenza fácilmente, es la persona que más amo en este mundo"

El ojinegro estaba totalmente impactado por la gran y directa revelación del ojiazul-_"Estoy seguro que dijo *Él*"_\- "A-Ah, jeje y…. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"Hiro-san"- con unos ojos que parecían iluminarse al pronunciar su nombre.

-"Jejeje. Nowaki-san ¿Tu amante es un h-hombre?"- un poco temeroso por la pregunta.

-"¡Así es!"

Yuuri seguía en su asombro por lo directo que podía ser ese chico, además de que su apariencia, no era como imaginaba que fuera una persona que le gustaban los hombres, al igual que Misaki y Usami-san, ninguno tenía manías extrañas ni nada por el estilo, esto hizo que suspirará de alivio. Admitiendo por fin que sentía algo por su prometido no le caería mal un poco de ayuda para poder saber tratar un carácter parecido al de Wolfram.

-"¿P-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

-"Claro, Yuuri"

-"¿C-Como haces para t-tratar un carácter así?"

-"Mmmm, pues solo tienes que ser directo y cariñoso"- con una sonrisa.

-"Jejeje ¿E-Estas seguro que sólo es eso?"

-"Por supuesto ¿Acaso tú también tienes alguien que te guste?"

-"A-Algo así"- con un poco de sonrojo en su rostro.

-"Sí necesitas decir algo, o hacer algo tienes que decirlo directamente. Hiro-san tiene un carácter especial pero si no lo dices claramente él no lo sabrá"- con una voz que radiaba alegría.

-"Se ve que lo amas mucho"

-"Así es. Por eso siempre me esfuerzo cada día para poder hacerlo feliz"

-"Yo también….."- un poco avergonzado- "Quiero que él sea feliz"- recordando el rostro del rubio y sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta, soltando una pequeña risita avergonzado.

-"Podrás hacerlo, seguramente. Porque se ve que eres muy feliz al hablar de él…bueno, será mejor que regresemos o tu amigo se impacientará"

-"Sí, aunque no creo que Murata sepa lo que es eso."

Ambos salieron de nuevo al mostrador con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Ah. Por fin saliste Shibuya, tenemos que irnos, Mama-chan dijo que nos vería en la Universidad M"

-"Sí es cierto. Bueno, con permiso Nowaki-san y lamento las molestias"- haciendo una reverencia.

-"No fue nada…esperen"- deteniéndolos de repente- "¿Dijeron la Universidad M?"

-"Si, así es"- contesta el pelinegro.

-"Entonces podemos irnos juntos, mi turno aquí ya acabo y también tengo que ir hacia allá"

-"Que bien, entonces te esperaremos afuera"

-"Sí"

Ambos pelinegros salieron de la tienda y tras unos minutos Nowaki salió con dos ramos casi idénticos en sus manos a excepción que uno era más pequeño y tenía un girasol y una hermosa flor amarilla a un lado, parecida al *Hermoso Wolfram*, pensó el rey.

-"Ya podemos irnos"- dándole el ramo pequeño al Maou-"¡Toma! Espero que le guste a tu amante y le digas cómo te sientes"

El pelinegro se no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tomando el ramo con alegría- "G-Gracias"

-"Oh Shibuya, parece que Lord von Bielefeld va a recibir muchos obsequios ¿No lo crees?"- viéndolo con unos ojos picaros mientras lo empujaba levemente con su codo.

El rey solo pudo asentir mientras bajaba la mirada totalmente avergonzado.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la Universidad pero no había rastro alguno de la madre de Yuuri.

-"Mmmm, parece que mi madre aun no llega"

-"Es verdad"- decía mientras observaba los alrededores- "S-Shibuya mira…."- señalándole hacia la entrada donde se encontraba el castaño de pie con una mirada molesta- "¿E-Ese no es el Sensei que casi nos mataba con la mirada?"

-volteando a verlo de igual forma- "T-Tienes razón, waaa debemos escondernos"- ambos estaban un poco asustados de ser descubiertos, pero en esos momentos Nowaki salió corriendo dejando a los dos totalmente extrañados.

-"¡Hiro-san! ¡Hiro-san!"- el ojiazul abrazo al castaño provocando que su rostro se sonrojara para después empujarlo.

-"¡No hagas eso en público!"

-"L-Lo siento"- sonriéndole mientras le entrega el ramo de flores- "Toma. Traje un regalo para ti"

-"G-Gracias"- desviando la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que se habían intensificado.

Ambos pelinegros presenciaban la dulce escena desde una esquina.

-"¡Wooo! El profesor se veía tan atemorizante, pero en estos momentos parece un inocente gatito. Nowaki-san lo ha hecho muy bien ¿No lo crees Shibuya? Eso te debe dar esperanzas de que podrás con Lord von Bielefeld"

-"S-Sí"- contesta sin apartar su mirada de ellos.

-"Nos vamos Hiro-san. Hoy es nuestro día libre y tenemos que aprovechar"- sujetando su mano con algo de timidez, mientras el castaño hacia lo mismo, hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

Nowaki no soporto más y con su mano libre tomo el rostro de ojiavellana para unir sus labios.

-"¡Baka Nowaki!"- separándose de repente mientras limpiaba sus labios con la manda de su abrigo- "Ya te dije que no hagas este tipo de cosas en público"

-"L-Lo siento….."- bajando un poco la mirada.

-"¡V-Vámonos!"- Hiroki sintió una punzada en su pecho tras ver la actitud decaída de su amante y en un rápido movimiento, vigilando primero que no hubiera nadie cerca, unió sus labios de nuevo para después voltear a un lado con su rostro totalmente sonrojado- "C-Con esto debes e-estar feliz ¿No?...t-te dejare hacerlo, pero en la casa ¡Oíste! ¡Es muy vergonzoso estarse besando en la calle!"- aun sin verlo a la cara.

-"Sí, Hiro-san"- emprendiendo el camino de nuevo sujetados de la mano y con una tremenda sonrisa en la cara.

Mientras tanto:

-"Parece que Nowaki-san se olvidó completamente de nosotros"- habla el rey con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-"Así parece, jeje"- contesta el sabio igual de extrañado que su amigo.

De repente una tercera voz se escucha haciendo saltar a ambos del susto.

-"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

-"P-Perdón… e-estamos esperando a alguien"- contesta el Maou con nerviosismo al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Era de apariencia mayor, vestido de traje con cabello de mismo color que el de ellos.

-"¿Acaso son amigos de Kamijou-sensei? De no ser así puedo acusarlos de mirones"

-"No señor, de ninguna manera"- Murata como siempre intercediendo por ambos en momentos de peligro- "Nosotros somos amigos de Nowaki-san y estamos esperando a alguien para ir a casa, se supone que veníamos en un viaje escolar pero nos abandonaron…."

-"¿Nowaki-san?..."- tras hacer una pausa el pelo azabache contesto- "Ah. Ya veo, son conocidos suyos. Entonces no hay problema. Mi nombre es Miyagui You y soy investigador y profesor en esta Universidad, pero pasen, pueden esperar dentro a que vengan por ustedes…"- sin darles tiempo a reaccionar ya se encontraban en la oficina que compartía Hiroki y él, sentados en el sofá.

-"G-Gracias por su amabilidad. No tenía que molestarse"-soltando una risa nerviosa.

-"Genial y ahora como nos zafamos de esta Murata"- hablo en susurro Yuuri mientras veía a su alrededor.

-"Tranquilo Shibuya. No debe tardar Miko-san"

-"Eso espero"- suspirando resignadamente.

En esos momentos un golpe en la puerta hizo brincar de nuevo a ambos.

-"¡Miyagui! ¡¿Por qué no fuiste por mí?!"- con voz recriminante y sin darse cuenta de las visitas.

-"S-Shinobu"- el mayor adquirió una pálida cara y dejo caer una de las tazas que sostenía en sus manos- "¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?!"

-"Estoy aquí porque no fuiste por mí a la escuela"- volteando a ver a ambos pelinegros con una mirada fulminante- "¿Y estos quiénes son?"- sosteniendo la solapa del saco del mayor- "No me estarás engañando con otros ¿Verdad?"

-"Esto se me hace bastante conocido"- menciona en voz baja el rey mientras veía la escena atento.

-"Hablemos de esto después…¿Quieres?"- tratando de tranquilizar al ojiverde y sujetando su muñeca- "Ellos son solo visitantes de la Universidad"- dirigiéndole una mirada con algo de enojo que hizo al chico bajar la mirada y sentarse junto a ellos sin decir más.

El ambiente de repente se volvió extraño, y el sabio en una de sus ideas brillantes comenzó a hablarle al menor para tranquilizar la situación.

-"Mucho Gusto. Mi nombre es Murata Ken"

-"Mucho gusto…."- contestando no con muchos ánimos- "…..Soy Shinobu….."- volteando la mirada con una voz que denotaba molestia.

-"Sabes, yo conozco a alguien que se parece a ti"- continuaba su conversación.

-"Murata guarda silencio"-diciéndole en susurro con algo de nerviosismo y enojo.

-"…Mmmm y eso, ¿A mí? ¿Qué?"

-"Nada solo comentarlo, por cierto ¿Qué relación tienes con Miyagui-sensei?"

-"No es algo que te importe…."- con una pausa el chico de hermoso pelo cobrizo agacho la mirada y con un susurro continuo- "…..somos amantes"

-"Ya veo…."- respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

Por su lado Yuuri analizaba la situación detenidamente, un poco impactado, sin lugar a dudas hoy había sido un día muy extraño y presentía que lo seguiría siendo.

En esos momentos el mayor de los chicos llego al lugar con una charola en sus manos sirviendo un vaso de té para cada quien.

-"Shinobu es hora de irte ¿No lo crees?"

-"Aquí estoy bien"- dando un trago al vaso.

-"Miyagui-sensei. Shinobu-san nos dijo que ustedes son amantes"- suelta sin nada de tacto el chico de lentes, haciendo que el profesor se atragantara con el té.

-Después de recuperar el aliento- "¡¿P-Por qué les dijiste eso?! No vas a ir enterando a cada persona que te lo pregunte o ¿Si?"- con algo de reproche en su voz.

-"¡Sólo le dije la verdad!- devolviéndole la mirada totalmente enojada para después salir corriendo del lugar dejando caer una pequeña libreta azul.

-"Discúlpenme un momento"- menciono Miyagui para después salir corriendo tras el chico.

-"Esto parece un deja vu, Shibuya"

-"Jejeje. No sé porque lo dices…."- Yuuri se agacho por un momento viendo la libreta que momentos antes había dejado caer el ojiverde, y por inercia levantándola pero sin poder evitar echar un vistazo pues estaba abierta, disponiéndose a leer.

_***Otro día normal ha pasado._

_Miyagui insiste en llamarme terrorista y aunque yo fui el que le dijo primero que lo amaba, deseo que él se muestre más abierto a nuestra relación; me gusta que él tome la iniciativa, pero son pocas las veces cuando lo hace, debería de seguirme más._

_A veces ni sé lo que me pasa, una mirada o sólo una palabra hacen que tiemble por completo y me entregue a él sin rechistar, mis mejillas se ponen de un color intenso y siento que mi corazón se sale de mi pecho… eso quiere decir que ¿Lo amo?...***_

-"¡Shibuya! ¡Shibuya!"

De repente la voz de su amigo lo saca de su lectura y hacen que cierre el libro por inercia pero no pudo evitar tener un sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-"¿Q-Que pasa M-Murata?"

-"¿Qué estás leyendo?"-con algo de curiosidad

-"N-Nada. No es nada"

-¿Mmm? Bueno, te decía que será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo. Dudo que Miyagui-sensei regrese pronto"

-"Sí y mi madre ya debe haber llegado. No deberíamos causarle más molestias al sensei"- hablando con algo de nerviosismo.

-"¿Estás bien?"- mirándolo detenidamente

-"jejeje. C-Claro. ¡Vámonos!"

Yuuri antes de salir coloco en aquella mesita frente a ellos la libreta y salió apresuradamente seguido de cerca de su amigo que estaba algo extrañado por su actitud.

Al dirigirse al estacionamiento una voz muy conocida los llamo.

-"¡Yuu-chan! ¡Ken-chan! ¡Venimos a recogerlos!"- la castaña los saludaba desde lejos con una sonrisa en los labios, dentro del auto donde también estaba el papá del pelinegro.

-"¡Madre! Por fin llegaron"- corriendo para acercarse a ellos.

-"Es Mama Yuu-chan….¡Ah!"- mirando las cosas que traía su hijo- "¿Ese ramo de flores es para mí?"- un poco emocionada.

-"No. No son para ti"- con voz contundente

-"Que malo eres Yuu-chan"- fingiendo llorar.

-"Lo que pasa es que son para Lord von Bielefeld. Mama-san"

-"¡Ah! ¡Ken-chan!"- recuperándose- "¿Eso es verdad Yuu-chan?"- con ojos llenos de destellos y empezando a subirse a su nube- "¡Waaa! ¡Wolf-chan parece un ángel, tal vez si Yuu-chan y Wolf-chan tienen un hijo tendré un nieto con alas! ¡Kyaaa qué emoción!"- moviéndose de un lado a otro con entusiasmo.

-"¡Eso no sucederá! Será mejor irnos"- entrando al carro y hablando con un tono molesto.

-"¡Mooo, Yuu-chan!"- mirándolo con reproche-"¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu mama lo que paso?"

-"Vámonos Murata o te dejaremos"- sin prestarle atención a la castaña.

-"Sí. Ya voy~"- subiendo de igual forma al vehículo.

Tras un recorrido en el cual la castaña no paraba de hablar preguntándole a su hijo lo que había sucedido y alucinando como seria su nuevo nieto, sin recibir respuesta alguna, por fin llegaron a su casa no sin antes dejar a su amigo en un lugar cercano a donde vivía; cosa que alegro al pelinegro, pero al recordar lo que estaba a punto de hacer el nerviosismo lo invadió; aun tenia cosas que hacer así que sin decir nada respiro hondo, acomodo en una bolsa impermeable lo que le habían regalado y se dispuso a ir a Shin Makoku.

-"Yuu-chan ¿A dónde vas? Estamos por cenar"

-"Cenaré allá"- contestando lleno de energía y con algo de nerviosismo.

-"¿Allá? ¿Dónde piensas ir?"

-"Pues a Shin Makoku. Claro está"

-"Ya es tarde. ¿Por qué no vas mañana? No tienes clases después de todo".

-"No puedo, si lo hago las flores se marchitarán"- gritándole desde el cuarto de baño para después saltar al agua.

Mientras su madre en la cocina tarareaba una canción y sonreía- "¡Que te vaya bien!"

Tras unos segundos Yuuri llego a su tan querido reino, dentro de la gran bañera del Maou.

-"Waa….."- revisando que la bolsa estuviera intacta-"¡Muy bien! Ahora…."- respirando hondo- "Es momento de armarme de valor…."- repitiendo para sí mismo, pero no dando el mismo efecto ya que sentía que sus piernas temblaban tras tocar el pomo de la puerta para salir.

-"Ah no podré hacerlo…"- comenzando a sentir que el miedo lo invadía, pero como si un rayo cayera sobre él, recordó todo lo vivido ese día. El sermón y las lecciones de Usami-san, la conversación con Nowaki y lo que había leído en aquella libreta, le daba una pequeña idea de cómo se sentía Wolfram por su actitud, así que de nuevo la indecisión se fue y camino a paso firme a su habitación.

Después de unos minutos que le tomo cambiarse de ropa, camino a la habitación del rubio ya con el ramo en una de sus manos y en la otra la bolsa que contenía los 2 osos de peluche.

Gracias al cielo esta vez llego con su poder y nadie se había percatado de su regreso, sino, tendría que haber lidiado con todos los del castillo y no podría hablar a solas con Wolf.

Tras un último suspiro, tomo aire y toco un par de veces la puerta esperando escuchar un *Pasen* para disponerse a entrar lentamente.

-"Ya te dije que no quiero cenar. Conrad"- el rubio se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta con su habitual pijama rosada que esta vez dejaba al descubierto sus finos hombros.

El pelinegro se quedó embelesado por unos segundos viendo su figura para después hablar tímidamente- "No soy Conrad"- bajando un poco la mirada.

-"¿Yuuri?"- volteándose de inmediato con un rostro sorprendido que no pudo ocultar- "¿Q-Qué haces aquí?"- caminando hasta quedar frente a él.

-"Decidí venir…"- rascándose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo.

-"¿Y los demás? ¿No están contigo? Debemos avisarles…"- el rubio estaba dispuesto a salir, pero la mano de Yuuri tomo una de sus muñecas impidiéndole dar un paso más.

-"¡Espera!"

-"¿Qué sucede?"- un poco extrañado por su actitud.

-"N-Necesito hablar antes c-contigo"- confesaba mientras bajaba la mirada.

-"¿Yuuri?"- el ojiverde quedo de nuevo frente al Maou alentándolo así, a que continuara.

-"S-Siento lo que ocurrió"- por fin atino a decir con un tono de total arrepentimiento y casi en susurro- "Sé que soy un tonto pero…. nunca más negaré nuestro compromiso"- ahora sí sus mejillas tenían un intenso sonrojo.

-"Yuuri…."- pronuncio sin poder evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro- "Jummm. Hasta que lo admites… por eso eres un ¡Henachoko!"- adoptando su típico tono de voz, para evitar que el pelinegro se diera cuenta del sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

-"A-Además…"- pronunciaba en voz baja pero aun así el ojiverde pudo escucharlo.

-"¿Además?"

-"Te traje esto…"- dándole el ramo de flores que trataba de ocultar momentos antes en su espalda.

-"Yu…Yuuri"- totalmente sorprendido pero sujetándolas de inmediato- "Son m-muy lindas"- con algo de nerviosismo y desviando su mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que se había intensificado aún más-"¿T-Te ocurrió algo?"

-"¿Eh?"- mirándolo extrañado.

-"¡Dije que ¿si te ocurrió algo?! Ta vez eres algún impostor. ¡Yuuri nunca llegaría así sin avisarle a nadie y mucho menos con esa actitud para finalmente regalarme flores!"

-"¡Claro que soy el real! Además, siempre hay una primera vez ¿No? ¡Mírame!"- juntando sus rostros tan cerca que parecían respirar el mismo aire-"Solo quería disculparme, pero de verdad me alegro que ya no estés molesto conmigo"

Wolfram volteo la mirada tras unos segundos al sentirse muy nervioso- "S-Si lo e-eres"- diciéndole finalmente en un susurro.

Por fin Yuuri pudo apreciar el rostro del rubio totalmente sonrojado y sintió una satisfacción dentro de él, que le sirvió para armarse de valor y sujetar la mano libre del rubio con la suya y comenzar a hablar.

-"Wolfram"

-"¿Q-Qué sucede?"- sorprendiéndose por el contacto y volteando a verlo.

-"Yo…eto… q-quería decirte a-algo i-importante…"- bajando la mirada.

-"¿De qué se trata? Dilo claramente…"- reprochándole con la mirada- "¡Antes de que decida dejarte por otro!"- suelta el rubio de una manera severa, aun no estaba del todo contento por la pelea que habían tenido acerca de su compromiso y un Yuuri negándolo por todo el palacio, lo que era aún peor, su desaparición por varios días para tratar de evitarlo, él era un Mazoku y tenía dignidad, no se iba a dejar convencer por tan solo unas flores, está vez el azabache tenía que esforzarse más si quería que lo perdonará.

-"¡Eso nunca!". Contestaba decidido y con una mirada seria que hizo erizar por un momento a Wolf.

-"Y-Yuuri"- mirándolo extrañado.

-"No permitiré que te vayas de mi lado"- abrazándolo repentinamente, cosa que hizo al ojiverde soltar las flores por el impacto.

-"¿Q-Que te ocurre Y-Yuuri?"

-"Wolf, perdón por lo que dije, sé que estuvo mal negar nuestro compromiso de nuevo. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer"- de repente se separa levemente y toma con ambos brazos los hombros de su prometido.-"¡Te amo Wolfram!"- menciona mientras su rostro toma el color de un tomate y los latidos de ambos se intensifican aún más-"S-Sé que tal vez no quería darme cuenta pero…eres la persona más importante para mí y no pienso separarme de ti ni negar lo nuestro e-eres m-mi P-Prometido!"- poniéndole mucho énfasis a la última frase.

-"Y-Yuuri"- el rubio estaba que no se la creía, sus sueños por fin se habían hecho realidad, no supo porque tan repentinamente había ocurrido algo como eso, pero lo que sea que fuese estaba muy agradecido de que sucediera- "…Y-yo también… t-te amo y-Yuuri"

Ambos se miraron, de una manera dulce e intensa, son sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y con un brillo en sus ojos indescifrable para ambos, para después unir sus labios por primera vez de una manera tímida pero dulce.

-"Por cierto Yuuri ¿Qué traes ahí?"- mirando la bolsa que estaba en el suelo.

-"jejejeje. Ah, Cierto"- recuperándose del impacto de haber dado su primer beso y sacando el oso color negro-"Toma. Es para ti"- con una dulce sonrisa que le regalo al rubio, causándole un sonrojo.

\- "Waa, es casi tan bueno como los que hace Gwendal"- abrazándolo con ternura.

-"Sí"

Tras ver la cara de su ángel, parecida a la de un niño pequeño con su oso en las manos, Yuuri no pudo evitar acercarse a él de nuevo y depositar un nuevo beso, está vez un poco más largo y apasionado.

-"Jejeje"- desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo- "L-Lo siento"

-"Henachoko…."-susurrándole pero también desviando la mirada para ocultar su rubor- "Vayamos a d-dormir ¿Hoy te quedarás no es así?"

-"Sí"- contestándole con una sonrisa, mientras sujetados de las manos salen de la habitación.

A partir de ahora ambos caminarían de la mano juntos y todo gracias a un Escritor, un Pediatra y un Terrorista.

¡FIN1!

_**Hasta aqui lo dejamos, espero les haya gustado, hay todavía dos sorpresitas más, si les gusto, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y así me animarán a seguir escribiendo, este fic ya lo tenía desde hace mucho, solo que estaba en mi foro Kawaii YuuRam, pero quise compartirlo con ustedes... SUERTE!**_

_**Chao~**_

_**Suki fuera~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Instruyendo a Yuuri**

**Serie: Kyo Kara Maou y Junjou Romantica.**

¿Qué pasaría si Yuuri tomará una lección de cómo ser un buen seme? ¿Qué Usami-san es su sensei? ¿Así sus hormonas que han estado dormidas por tanto tiempo, despertarán?

Pues veamos cómo le va al Maou Heika de Shin Makoku!

_Comenzamos~~_

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-"Dialogo"-

_-"Pensamientos"_

-aclaraciones- narración

Notas

(N.A: Nota de Autora)

***************Cambio de escenario.

**_BONUS 1_**

-"Y-Yuuri e-espera"- habla el rubio a su prometido con una voz entrecortada mientras recibía cortos besos sobre su blanco cuello.

-"Ya no puedo hacerlo…..te deseo tanto Wolfram"- susurrándole al oído con una voz muy sensual a la vez que lamia la parte de atrás de su oreja.

-"¡Ahh!"- el rubio no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido tras esa acción, mientras el ojinegro bajaba lenta y deliciosamente el negligé rosado, dejando su pecho descubierto, para comenzar a besarlo y detenerse en sus pezones para estimularlos con gran avidez al momento que su mano derecha acariciaba sus suaves y bien torneadas piernas delicadamente.

-"Eres tan hermoso Wolf… no puedo esperar más"- pronunciaba mientras se desasía de su propia pijama y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con la de su amante sin dejar de dar leves caricias mientras lo hacía.

-¡Ahh!...Yuu…ri…"- rodeando con ambos brazos la amplia espalda del moreno, a pesar de tener la misma complexión él tenía un buen formado cuerpo y una espalda ancha, suponiendo que era por practicar ese estúpido deporte, que en esos momentos no le parecía tan estúpido.

El Rey por su parte no dejaba de apreciar el fino cuerpo de su amante mientras tocaba por todos lados, hasta llegar a su miembro totalmente despierto para tomarlo con una de sus manos y comenzar a masajearlo levemente.

-"¿Se siente bien?"- viendo como el ojiverde se retorcía de placer, para después meter su lengua dentro de su ombligo e intensificar aún más ese placer.

-"Haaa, D-Detente Y-Yuuri ¡Ahh!"- sujetando las sabanas lo más fuerte que podía mientras el sudor recorría su cuerpo ya desnudo y un leve sonrojo se colaba por sus mejillas.

Sin poderlo evitar el azabache beso sus labios una vez más, un beso muy pasional y algo desordenado por la excitación, donde sus lenguas se juntaban y comenzaban a luchar entre sí.

-"Wolf…te amo"- pronunciaba tras el beso para después separarse un poco y admirar a aquel ángel.

Wolfram se sentía en las nubes, pero aun así detuvo la caricia que le estaba proporcionando su prometido y esta vez el cambio de posiciones dejando al pelinegro debajo de él, y con un tremendo sonrojo bajo hasta su entrepierna de ojinegro para después meter su miembro en su boca haciendo un vaivén deliciosos mientras lamia y chupaba lascivamente.

-"W-Wolf… no tienes por qué hacer…eso"- jadeando un poco pronunciaba, pero su excitación aumentaba aún más al ver a la persona que amaba tanto, en una pose tan sensual.

Tras unos minutos en que Yuuri se sintió en el cielo, separo al ojiverde de sí, ya que sentía que llegaría al clímax de seguir así y cambio de posiciones nuevamente.

-"Ahora me toca a mí"- brindándole una sonrisa maliciosa, para después bajar a su cuello y lamiendo suevamente, sintiendo como una ola de placer pasaba por ambos, para después bajar una de sus manos hasta la pierna de su amante y deslizarla a su entrada, donde metió uno de sus dedos.

-"E-Espera Y-Yuuri"- un poco asustado por la intromisión.

-"Relájate"- el pelinegro lo beso de nuevo en los labios, probando todos los sabores de su boca mientras colocaba un segundo dedo en ese orificio virgen, sintiendo como el rubio se tensaba del dolor provocado, por lo que intento tranquilizarlo con suaves besos y caricias.

Al sentirlo más relajado metió un tercer dedo haciendo pequeños círculos hasta sentir que las caderas del ojiverde se movían por inercia.

-"¡Ahh! Y-Yuuri y-ya no aguanto m-más, siento que me c-corro"- pronunciaba con dificultan mientras recibía suaves besos por todo su pecho.

-"Espera un poco más"- pronunciaba mientras se acomodaba cerca de su orificio y sacaba los dedos para empezar a meter lentamente su miembro.

-"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Yuuri!"- aferrándose de nuevo a su cuello.

Yuuri decidió entrar todo de una vez para después detenerse en un momento y limpiar con sus labios las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas sonrojadas de Wolfram.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"S-Sí, ya puedes moverte"- brindándole una sonrisa un beso en los labios para darle seguridad, lo que hizo que el autocontrol que le quedaba se rompiera y comenzara a moverse dentro de ese lugar tan estrecho, primero lentamente para después aumentar el ritmo.

-"¡Ahh!¡Ahh! Yuu…ri"- aferrándose aún más a su espalda.

El pelinegro tomo con una de sus manos el miembro totalmente despierto de su amante y comenzó a masajearlo al mismo ritmo que las estocadas, haciendo el momento más placentero. Jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, haciendo que ese rito de amor retumbara en sus oídos.

-"W-Wolf…voy a….."- pronunciaba entre jadeos sin poder terminar la frase para correrse dentro de su amado.

-"¡Yuuri!"- corriéndose sobre el estómago de ambos al mismo tiempo.

Yuuri se dejó caer sobre su prometido totalmente agitado al igual que él.

-"Eso fue genial….."- tratando de recuperar el aire para después salir de él y acomodarse a su lado, y así depositar un tierno beso en su frente y en sus labios.

-"H-Henachoko"- acurrucándose en su pecho para ocultar el gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-"Wolf…."- llamándolo para que volteara a verlo a los ojos, y pronunciando con una sonrisa inocente- "Esta vez podemos hacerlo en el baño…."

-"¡QUÉ!"- dándole con un cojín en su cara- "¡¿Aun quieres más?!¡Eres un pervertido!- gritándole con gran sonrojo.

-"Pero Wolf….."

-"¡De ninguna manera! Jumm"

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?!- pronunciaba el castaño de ojos verdes Takahashi Misaki con un libro en sus manos, totalmente exaltado-"¡E-Este Manga BL! ¡Estoy seguro que el que aparece aquí es Yuuri!¡Esto debe ser ilegal!"- mirando las imágenes del libro- "¡Este viejo pervertido! No creería que llegaría tan lejos….."- caminando a paso firme y molesto hasta llegar a la sala del apartamento donde el escritor estaba sentado frente a su laptop.

-"¡Tu Viejo Pervertido!¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué utilizaste a Yuuri y a su prometido para tus perversiones?!¡¿Y, Como sabes la apariencia de Wolfram, el prometido de Yuuri?!

-"¡Por qué quiero!"- contestándole con su tono de voz característico totalmente quitado de la pena- "Le hice algunas preguntas por teléfono al amigo de Yuuri y las ideas vinieron solas, además, esto no es real, no lo ves…"- arrebatándole el libro de las manos y señalándole las pequeñas letras de la parte de atrás- "**Los nombres y personas aquí escritos son ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia** ¿Lo ves? No hay de qué preocuparse…"- sentándose de nuevo en su laptop y bebiendo un poco de café con Suzuki-san.

-"¡Ese no es el problema! ¡No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana con los nombres y apariencias de las personas!"- gritándole totalmente molesto.

-"Pues a Aikawa le gustó mucho la nueva historia…."- pronunciaba sin dejar de mirar su computadora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¡Usagi-san!"

-"¿Prefieres entonces que hago otra historia con Misaki?"- viéndolo de repente con una mirada divertida y acercándose peligrosamente.

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"- retrocediendo y siendo acorralando por el escritor para después llevarlo a su habitación sobre su hombro.

-"¡Quiero a Misaki ahora mismo!"- cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_**"¡Nii-chan creo que estoy viviendo con un completo pervertido! Esta la historia de Takahashi Misaki en la primavera de sus 18 años"**_

FIN2

**_Woooo sí que me acalore con este lemon, pero recuerden aquí sí que desinhibí a Yuuri ya que sabemos que es un henachoko y es porque es producto del Manga BL de Usagi-san y el sí que es un perver, además en la cabeza de Usami y la mía esto si puede suceder…_**

**_Si les gusto no olviden comentar, que es nuestro alimento! Gracias por leer_**

**_Suki fuera~_**


End file.
